nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew (Fire Emblem)
Matthew is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He first joins Lyn as an enigmatic thief, and is later revealed to be a spy for Ostia. He was in a relationship with Leila before her death at the hands of Jaffar. Profile Matthew's life before his employment with the Lycian House Ostia is unknown. Soon after his employment, though, he began a relationship with fellow spy Leila and had a good working relationship with his lord, Hector. He also has a history with the Myrmidon Guy, having saved him from starvation once. Matthew is first seen in Chapter 6: Blood of Pride, where he spectates the battle in a residential house in Araphen. In an unfortunate set of circumstances (which he twists to his advantage), he is visited by the Sacaen lord Lyn, and quickly unites with her forces to pilfer from the enemy side and Araphen's treasuries. At the end of the chapter, he becomes a permanent addition, though to a minimal chagrin from few. His next notable appearance is in Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad. If he visits the house to the southwest, he reports to his lord Hector (who is currently waiting for his fellow friend Eliwood) that Lundgren's motives are far too ambitious and could be a threat to Ostia if left unchecked, leaving Ostia neutral in the conflict. Hector thanks Matthew for this knowledge. His final appearance is in Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy, where he temporarily leaves the group to gather Intel from the surrounding villages. He returns with grim news: Lundgren, Lyn's evil granduncle, has petitioned for aid for disposing of Lyn and her "traitorous" group of knights. Lyn thanks Matthew for this advice and they push forward to Caelin. At the end of Lyn's Story, he mysteriously disappears, an enigmatic past left in his wake. In Eliwood's Story and Hector's Story, Matthew returns, his allegiance with Ostia no longer a secret. He greets the Tactician warmly, admitting his true colors. He then joins Eliwood in his quest to search for the missing Marquess Pherae: Lord Elbert. During this quest, in Chapter 16: Whereabouts Unknown, he crosses paths with his lover and acquaintance Leila, who had conscripted herself into the Black Fang, and passes on juicy info about Nergal and his morphs, as well as the status of Elbert and Darin. Matthew proposes that she meet his parents, then quickly leaves before she can even respond. Matthew's final notable appearance in the game is in Chapter 18/19: The Dread Isle, where he stumbles upon the mangled body of Leila. He gives her a proper burial, then rejoins the party, sardonically commenting that he was going to talk her out of the spying business and probably propose to her later, and silently swearing vengeance on Leila's murderer. After Nergal's death, Matthew resumes his service as a spy of Ostia, motivated by the memory of his beloved Leila. Alternatively, he will develop feelings for Serra despite her eccentric tongue and eventually fall in love and marry her, her presence slowly easing the pain of losing Leila. Despite this, it is unknown if he was alive during the War on Bern and if he was, how involved he was with the war. Alternatively, if Matthew dies before Chapter 19: The Dread Isle, Hector regrets letting him die, but promises to continue on with his journey. When Leila dies, Hector promises to bring her body back to Lycia to be buried next to Matthew. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters